El día tonto del año
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: No entendía a su sensei, menos a su compañera, y que el Nagato se riera no ayudaba. Se sentía en parte perdido o dejado de lado porque no le veía lo especial a un día tonto; pero tal vez, solo tal vez muy en el fondo, ese día en especial no era tan tonto.


_**Resumen: **No entendía a su sensei, menos a su compañera, y que el Nagato se riera no ayudaba. Se sentía en parte perdido o dejado de lado porque no le veía lo especial a un día tonto; pero tal vez, solo tal vez muy en el fondo, ese día en especial no era tan tonto._

_**Notas principales:** Bueno, este fic participa en un reto y me toco el genero "amistad", ¿qué es este genero para mí?, pues este genero va más en el compañerismo, en los lazos, el cariño entre personas, escribir situaciones donde se pueda ver la amistad de los personajes implicados a través del tiempo o en un punto en especifico. _

_Admito que me hubiese gustado escribir algo más con toque romántico, pero supongo que haré algo de ese estilo más adelante. _

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

_¡Ojalá todos hayan tenido un hermoso San Valentín!_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**El día tonto del año**

* * *

.

Tres chicos sentados en el suelo dejaron de comer por unos segundos, para observar la mala sobre-actuación de su sensei.

—¡Oh chicos, que decepción!

Jiraya posó una mano sobre su frente y negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué es una decepción sensei? —pregunto suavemente Nagato.

Su maestro solo chillo y lanzó sus manos al aire, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Konan tapó con sus manos su sonrisa, mientras Yahiko levantó una ceja sin comprender la risa.

—Hoy es una fecha tan especial, tan interesante, ¡Y ustedes no la conocen!.

—Esta fecha es idiota —respondió Yahiko con mal humor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Konan dejó de reírse para obsérvalo, al igual que Nagato. Pero antes de decir algo, sin mucha delicadeza, Jiraya le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿¡Por qué el golpe!?

El chico gritó indignado, mientras ambas manos se posaban en su cabeza, y miraba con odio a su sensei.

—Por tratar un día tan importante como idiota.

—¡Pero lo es! —salto en su lugar, sin comprender porque sus amigos estaban tan tranquilos—, ¿No se dan cuenta?, estamos en guerra, no estamos para celebrar fechas tontas.

Yahiko volvió a chillar por el golpe nuevo.

—Es triste que pienses así —negó triste su sensei— si, estamos en guerra, pero siempre hay que buscar algo que nos revitaliza, un propósito para continuar, que nos haga fuerte en las adversidades, y el más poderoso es el amor, el día de los enamorados solo es un recordatorio que no tenemos que olvidar el amor.

—¡Eso es una tontería!

—Pues tiene una fecha al año, supongo que tan poco importante no debe ser —murmuró Nagato, algo cohibido, ya que no le gustaba pelear.

Yahiko miró con ojos entrecerrados a su compañero, mientras Jiraya reía y revolvía el pelo del pelirrojo.

—¡Es temprano aún, pero hoy les dejare el día libre en tal fecha especial!

—Seguro irás a ver mujeres al bar... —murmuró su alumno.

—Más respeto a tus mayores, mocoso ingrato.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, matándose con la mirada, por suerte ninguno de los dos tenía tal habilidad, y eso era uno de los pensamientos de los dos chicos que observaba.

—Sensei, no se preocupe —comenzó a hablar con voz cantarina Konan—, no le diremos a nadie que va a ir a ver mujeres.

Ambos varones pararon al escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña, uno tenía una sonrisa burlona, mientras el mayor la miraba.

—Ay mi dulce konan, lastima que eres mi alumna —de repente hizo una mueca que los menores vieron con gracia—, y eres menor, pero serás una mujer encantadora y hermosa cuando crezcas.

—Eres raro sensei —murmuró Yahiko.

—¡Pero si ya saben que soy pervertido! —dijo Jiraya con asombro, dando por finalizado todos riendo del asunto.

El almuerzo terminó de forma tranquila, aunque Yahiko estaba demasiado silencioso, pero los demás decidieron no ahondar en el tema y no preguntarle hasta que él mismo hablará de su silencio.

Al terminar, Jiraya se levanto y observo por la ventana como caía la lluvia. Nagato y Konan lo observaron curiosos a su sensei, ya que por segundos creyeron escuchar un nombre y su mirada se había tornado melancólica. De todas maneras, su mirada triste duró demasiado poco, ya que antes de darse cuenta, su profesor había desaparecido por la puerta, dejando todos los platos sucios a lavar.

—Yo les dije, irá a ver mujeres bien voluptuosas... —reafirmo Yahiko.

Konan ignorando a sus compañeros, se acercó a la puerta aún entreabierta, mirando la lluvia se sentó y recostó su rostro en sus manos.

Nagato negó con su cabeza y se puso a recoger los platos, pero su otro compañero curioso se sentó al lado de la chica.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Yahiko sin entender miraba hacia adelante y luego a su compañera, no había rastro de su sensei y la lluvia no paraba, así que no entendía la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Estoy pensando en este día —respondió de forma suave.

—Ah, ¿En esa fecha tonta de las que nos contó Jiraya-sensei?

Konan suspiro y se levanto, miro por unos segundos a su amigo con una mirada indescifrable, antes de entrar a ayudar a Nagato con los platos, se agachó y susurró algo en el oído de su amigo.

Mientras la chica se acercaba y hablaba tranquilamente con el pelirrojo. Yahiko parpadeo unas cuentas veces en su lugar, sentía una mezcla extraña de incomodidad con nervios, y no comprendía el porque, o tal vez si, pero no quería aceptarlo. Tardó unos minutos en volver a la normalidad, volver a su sonrisa y alegre voz, para correr y ayudar aunque sea a secar los platos.

Las horas luego de ese suceso, transcurrieron lentamente.

Jiraya no aparecía, sus alumnos estaban tranquilos por ese hecho, pensando que seguramente estaba gastando dinero en algún bar, sin contar que estaría con más de una mujer y sake alrededor.

Pero esas horas para Konan fueron unas de las más extrañas. Había decidido no entrenar, a diferencia de sus compañeros que seguramente estaban bajo la lluvia, Nagato pateando el trasero a Yahiko, el de pelos color naranjas chillando por su derrota y el otro disculpándose por haber ganado.

El hecho que aún dentro de la casa, sabía que los gritos de Yahiko podían ser escuchados a varios metros y no escucharlos por más de dos horas seguidas era extraño.

Y otra cosa extraña era...

—¿Por que me falta tanto papel? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Konan estaba sentada, tarareando una canción, mientras practicaba nuevas formas de origami solo por mero hobby, pero le parecía extraño que le faltara tanto papel.

—Aunque tal vez esto me pasa por distraída —dijo Konan preocupada, mientras gateaba y miraba el suelo, por todos lados, si encontraba sus papeles faltantes.

Aunque, cuando escucho un golpe y un grito entre tanto silencio saltó en su lugar, pero luego río

—Ya me parecía extraño no escuchar a Yahiko gritar.

La chica de pelos azules comenzó a reír divertida, en parte por su propio susto y en parte por el grito de su amigo, olvidándose por un momento lo que estaba buscando con tantas ansias.

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ahí Yahiko chillaba indignado, mientras Nagato lo miraba preocupado.

—Seguro que con los días, tal vez... —comenzó a hablar Nagato con voz dudosa.

—¡No tengo días! —chilló su amigo.

Nagato sin entender, miraba con curiosidad como su amigo arrugaba un papel de color rosa y lo lanzaba lejos. La acción se repetía cada unos minutos, Yahiko con manos torpes tomaba un nuevo papel, pero al ver que su idea no quedaba, rompía el papel en pedazos.

O como este último, gritando y lanzando una bola de papel lejos.

—¿Konan sabe que tomaste sus papeles para origami?

—¡No!

—¿Eso no es robar?

—¡Si, quiero decir ¡No!, ¡Es por una buena causa!

—Ah... ¿Y cual es la buena causa?

Yahiko miro con odio a su amigo, volvió a tomar un nuevo papel, intento hacer una figura, pero como sucede con todos sus anteriores intentos, quedó una forma abstracta que solo lo hacía gritar frustrado.

—Tal vez por curiosidad, ¿Konan tiene que ver con tu buena causa?

—¡Si! —Yahiko se detuvo y comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente—, ¡Digo no!, tal vez algo... ¡Pero no le cuentes nada!

Nagato sonrió e intentó suprimir la risa ante los balbuceos de su compañero.

—Prometo no contar nada... —se detuvo por unos segundos, su voz se torno seria— Al menos durante la siguiente hora.

—¡Nagato!

El grito angustiado, solo hizo que el pelirrojo riera de su compañero.

Al principio era divertido, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, Nagato se encontraba medio dormido y algo aburrido. Mientras Yahiko, tan terco como una mula, seguía practicando su origami.

Yahiko murmuraba insultos en silencios por sus dedos torpes, la lluvia por suerte era suave, pero eso de estar bajo un techo para que no se moje el papel era molesto, con lo que le gustaba la lluvia, ¡No comprendía como Konan podía crear shuriken de papel debajo de una lluvia!

—Yahiko, no me molesta que estés murmurando en silencio y tengas debates mentales, pero estoy aburrido y ni siquiera pude practicar porque me usas de "Sistema de alertas contra chicas de pelos azules llamadas Konan".

—Y contra Jiraya-sensei si aparece temprano.

Nagato rodó los ojos y bostezo, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su amigo a pasos lentos. Yahiko tan enfrascado estaba en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que su amigo con pasos suaves se había posicionado detrás de él.

—Si yo te explico aunque sea como hacer una forma, ¿Podríamos volver?, tengo hambre.

Yahiko chilló, un par de papeles que tenía en sus manos salieron volando, pero Nagato solo miraba aburrido. El chico de pelos naranjas luego de recuperarse del susto miró con odio a su amigo antes de gritar lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara a varios metros.

—¡¿Y recién se te ocurre decirme que sabes?!

Nagato se movió nervioso en su lugar y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Te lo intenté decir varias veces, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar, gritabas por otro fracaso.

Yahiko gruño, y se golpeó con una palma su frente.

—Nagato, te odio.

El aludido solo sonrió divertido.

—No deberías odiarme mucho, porque ¿Quién luego te enseñaría origami?

—Konan —respondió de brazos cruzados.

—Pero Konan no debe enterarse —dijo Nagato con voz burlona.

—Argh, ganas por esta vez —gruñó Yahiko.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Nagato divertido y Yahiko enojado, pero lentamente el rostro del último se relajó lo suficiente para reír nervioso y rascarse la nuca, todo esto observado por su compañero que no había cambiado su sonrisa en todo momento.

—¿Pero prometes no contar nada de esto a Konan?

Y esta vez Nagato río, mientras Yahiko se ponía colorado e insultaba por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados.

La tarde dio por finalizada.

Los rayos comenzaban a desaparecer por el horizonte y Konan se había puesto a cocinar la cena a pesar de que nadie había vuelto.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y puso los ojos en blancos al ver como Jiraya entraba.

Estaba completamente ebrio, con las mejillas rojas, y le era imposible caminar recto, aunque fingía que había bebido un poco. El hecho que arrastrara unas palabras y que se tambaleara un poco no ayudaba a su credibilidad.

—¡Sensei! —Konan puso ambas manos en su cintura y lo miro enojada

—Tsunade no me retes, prometo que no molestare a Orochimaru por esta semana.

Balbuceo antes de caer al suelo, y aprovechando donde estaba, se recostó feliz en la mesa y abrazada una porción de pescado crudo.

—Honestamente... —suspiro divertida y negó— Me sorprende su baja resistencia al alcohol, siendo un shinobi tan poderoso.

Konan, acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su sensei, primero termino de cocinar y luego se dedicó a buscar un vaso para llenarlo con agua, así despertarlo para que cene y no abrace la comida.

Ella antes de lanzar el agua, sacó los platos de la mesa por las dudas, se puso a un costado y justo vio como Nagato entraba por la puerta, pidió con un gesto que hiciera silencio y roció el agua en la cara de su sensei.

—¡Estamos siendo atacados! —Jiyada chillo desorientado ymiróo a todos lados.

Ambos chicos explotaron en risas de tan absurda situación. Y cuando el mayor recobro un poco sus sentidos, miro ofendido a su tan queridos alumnos.

—Mañana entrenan con los trajes de rana.

—¡Sensei, eso no es justo! —gritaron ambos chicos a la vez.

Nagato parpadeo y recordó que hacía ahí solo, miro a Konan que tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en esos horribles trajes de rana que su sensei cada tanto los obligaba a usar.

—Konan, creo que perdí en el camino a Yahiko, tal vez esté corriendo bajo la lluvia otra vez. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?

—¿Porque debo ir yo? —pregunto sin comprender la chica.

Jiraya miraba todo con su rostro recostado en una mano.

—Porque creo que si vuelvo a molestar a Yahiko durante el día de hoy, posiblemente él busque una forma de tortura especial para mi persona —dijo Nagato de forma seria.

Eso solo hizo que ambas personas de la casa lo observa con una ceja levantada y se miraron entre ellos.

—Ese mocoso es incapaz de torturar a alguien, aunque sus gritos y monólogos pueden llegar a cansar a cualquiera.

Konan negó la cabeza a las palabras de su sensei, Nagato sonrió pero cuando vio a su amiga borró su sonrisa y puso de nuevo una mueca seria.

—No eres buen mentiroso Nagato-kun, iré a ver a Yahiko, mientras tanto prepara la mesa y vigila a nuestro sensei borracho —Konan palmeó su espalda y se fue por la puerta.

—¡No estoy borracho, solo tome unas copas para reforzar mi sistema!

Cuando se dio cuenta que sostenía un pedazo de pescado crudo en una de sus manos, lo soltó rápidamente pero con fuerza suficiente para que volara por la ventana.

—Si no estaba borracho, ayúdeme a arreglar la mesa —Nagato rió, mientras le pasaba una toalla a su sensei que aún continuaba con la cara mojada.

Jiraya refunfuñando se secó la cara, pero no se levantó, a su pesar, un vaso de agua no ayudaría a pasar su mareo. Pero, por suerte, su cerebro se había despabilado un poco.

—Así que... ¿Vamos a espiar a los tortolitos?

—Sensei, no.

—¡No seas tan serio Nagato!

—...

—¿Me puedes contar lo que planeo Yahiko?

Nagato dejó por un segundo de poner la comida en los platos y miró a su sensei por unos largos segundos.

—No.

Jiraya gruño indignado.

No muy lejos de ahí. Konan caminaba lentamente, mirando hacía todos lados, buscando el chakra de su amigo.

Sonriente Konan, encontró de forma rápida a su compañero, que se encontraba a pocos metros escondido detrás de un árbol. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó al chico, que se encontraba encorvado y tenía algo en sus manos, aunque no podía ver que era, y estaba hablando solo.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo? —pregunto curiosa.

Yahiko estaba tan concentrado que salto y chilló en su lugar, algo de color azul salió volando, pero antes de identificar el extraño objeto, Yahiko moviendo sus manos frenéticamente para atajar la pieza azul, la tomo en el aire y la esconde celosamente en su espalda.

—¡Nagato te dije que...! —comenzó Yahiko a gritar, pero al ver a su compañera enmudeció.

Konan sonrío, puso sus manos unidas en su espalda y comenzó a moverse en su lugar.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme Yahiko-kun?

Konan observó como Yahiko, con mejillas sonrojadas, comenzaba a balbucear, como si en su mente hubiese mucho que decir, pero su boca no le podía seguir la corriente.

Tan enfrascada y divertida de mirar la reacción de su compañero que no vio sus manos, como detrás de su espalda, se movían hacia adelante.

—Feliz día —murmuró el chico nervioso.

Sus manos se abrieron de forma temblorosa y dejaban ver una flor de papel.

Estaba mal hecha, un poco rota y destrozada por la lluvia, pero aún se notaba el color original de un azul brillante y su forma de rosa.

—Bueno... no se si sea un buen regalo, ya que tus flores son muchos más bonitas —murmuraba Yahiko, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro cada vez más rojo.

Konan se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, sintió como un sentimiento cálido aparecía en su pecho.

Ella acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, dio una sonrisa dulce al ver de nuevo el regalo, y tomó nerviosa el regalo, mientras sus manos se rozaban con las manos de su compañero.

Yahiko salto por el roce y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su amiga a solo pocos centímetros que le sonreía. Él solo pudo sonreír nervioso.

—Es el mejor regalo que han dado —respondía mientras tomaba con delicadeza la flor en ambas manos y la observaba con ternura—, gracias Yahiko.

—Tal vez tengas razón, esta fecha no es tan tonta —balbuceo aún más rojo, mientras alejaba los ojos de su amiga.

Konan sonrío al recordar que había susurrado hoy temprano en el oído de su compañero, bajo su vista mientras se sonrojaba.

_"No creo que el día de los enamorados sea una fecha tonta" _recordó avergonzada, intento mover los labios pero no salio nada, suspiro e intento pensar algo, pero su mente era un remolino.

—Feliz día Yahiko —susurró Konan, luego de unos segundos.

Ambos se quedaron uno enfrente del otro en silencio, como si pudiera haber palabras para describir como se sentían.

No muy lejos del lugar, un pelirrojo saltaba sobre su maestro y le tapaba la boca nervioso, aunque era su culpa, por que había cedido y se le había escapado parte del plan de su amigo.

—Sensei, no se meta —siseó con los dientes cerrados.

Jiraya intento alejar la mano de su alumno de su boca y dijo de forma cantarina.

—Es el día de los enamorados, no seas amargado y déjame observar cómo florece el amor de mis pequeños alumnos.

Nagato volvió a tapar la boca de su sensei, e intentó arrastrarlo de nuevo a la casa.

—Por favor... Yahiko si se entera, nos mata —susurró con un tinte de miedo en su voz—, volvamos adentro y esperemos a que vuelvan.

—El amor, el amor —murmuró feliz el mayor, mientras dejaba de resistir y se iba medio tambaleante de nuevo a la casa.

Nagato negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su sensei, pero miro de nuevo a unos metros, como sus dos compañeros se encontraban a pocos centímetros debajo de un árbol.

Sonriendo feliz por sus amigos, entró a la casa y sin importar que los otros tardarán, porque realmente suponía que tardarían algunos minutos antes de volver ambos colorados.

Se dispuso a comer con su sensei, pero en el medio se detuvo cuando le hablaron.

—Nagato, algún día te llevaré a ver unas hermosas y voluptuosas chicas —dictaminó el mayor mientras comenzaba a comer.

El chico solo atinó a ponerse colorado y negar con la cabeza.

—Sensei, de verdad es un pervertido.

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Bueno, espero que se notara la amistad y el romance del día y todas esas cosas._

_No quería poner "San Valentin", por que no creía que hubiese quedado bien esa palabra en ese mundo, así que preferí tratarlo como "El día de los enamorados"._

_Em, no se que más decir, no estoy orgullosa de este oneshot, pero es lo que hay jajaja._

_Ya saben, un review hace bien al alma o algo así (?)_

**_Auf wiedersehen!_**


End file.
